


Starlit Company

by chipperbee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Just all fluff, M/M, Oneshot, These kids need a break, dont worry it’s not angsty tho, keith loves his bf lance, slightly OOC, tried to make this aesthetic af but ended up getting deep af with keith’s feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipperbee/pseuds/chipperbee
Summary: The castle’s hums were distant in this small separate piece of reality they enjoyed together, and the starlight lit up just enough for them to see the comforting, familiar shapes of their friends.i.e., Keith loves his bf and the Earth Kids get a much deserved break.





	Starlit Company

**Author's Note:**

> It’s well past midnight and this is the first thing I’m uploading here EVER yikes
> 
> Just Keithy reflecting on life in space and spending some chill time with the Earth Gang™ and the bf <3 <3

The ambient sound of the castle’s inner-workings hummed in the background of the softly illuminated observation deck. Keith looked at his watch in the starlight. It was slightly past four in the morning in Earth time, but the concept of morning and night had no meaning in space. He felt like he was constantly living in that otherworldly time of night he’d find peace in back home; when the background noises of the day that would normally go unnoticed are the only ones you can point out, and the only sources of light are the moon, stars, and hardly-functioning street lamps. Being in space took that feeling to another level entirely.

He would look out at the vast darkness sprinkled with little bits of life and feel small, but he knew he could just as easily look to his side and see Pidge’s slight figure across the room silhouetted by the light of her computer screen; Hunk sitting near her, fiddling quietly with metal parts while humming softly to himself; Shiro laying against a wall with hands folded in his lap and eyes closed in relaxation; Lance spread lazily on the floor a few feet a away, using his jacket as a pillow, and looking as peaceful as the atmosphere around him. Doing this grounded him. He could only look into the cosmos so long until he started to feel disconnected from his life and body, so every once in a while during nights like these - if there were nights in space - he would turn his back on the stars to remind himself of his place. He, of course, knew that life was _much_ bigger than these four other individuals, but he also knew that he liked the idea of 1 out of 5 _much_ more than 1 out of infinity.

Keith often found himself shivering in the emptiness of the castle; every surface was smooth, every step echoed. He longed for some texture, some grit under his shoes, something for him to hold onto. He loved Earth because every step altered the ground beneath him, and nothing of nature remained the same. Here, he wasn’t able to grasp the frictionless walls of the castle like he could grasp the scene of desert rocks and cliffs in front of a cerulean sky. It was hard to believe that the sky he saw from Earth was the very sky he drifted in now - except the sky around him was not blue. Not in the slightest.

Recently, Lance had become his blue sky. That little bit of home he could see in Lance’s ornament eyes was incomparable to anything he would ever see in space, and the feeling of his hugs and the texture of his hair was more than enough to surround him in familiarity and comfort.

Looking at him now, stretching in the light of the stars and the small moon they were leisurely orbiting, Keith had never before felt so much sentiment and tenderness. Lance’s eyes meandered a long path to his and wrinkled slightly as he smiled. He moved his head to make room on his jacket for Kieth’s, a wordless invitation to which Keith accepted with a returning smile and a scooch over to him.

No words were exchanged as their fingers interlocked, but none were needed. Sometimes it was better just to be silent, to simply enjoy the moment and _feel_. Feel the warmth of skin on skin, feel the emotional connection communicated through tender touches and gazes.

Occasionally, one of the others would glance over to them with a loving smirk or silent giggle, but no one ever seemed to feel the need to break the comfortable hush.

Lance buried his head in the junction of Kieth’s neck and shoulder, laying a gentle kiss there as he hummed in comfort. Keith closed his eyes and skimmed the fingers of his free hand through Lance’s mussed up hair, and took notice of how Lance leaned into the affection.

Hours may have passed, and some of the group had shuffled around to different positions, but all seemed reluctant to let this moment go; each one of them knew how much they needed these times of silent presence.

The castle’s hums were distant in this small separate piece of reality they enjoyed together, and the starlight lit up just enough for them to see the comforting, familiar shapes of their friends.

Kieth watched the stars inch by, watched his view of them change ever so slightly as the castle drifted in orbit. He’d count the number of times he’d see the same constellations as they completed and started rotations around the moon, along with the number of times Lance gently squeezed his hand to remind him of his presence.

He’d note every time Hunk changed his humming tune or repeated one he’d done before, he’d listen to the irregular clicks of Pidge’s typing of the keyboard, he’d hear how Shiro’s breathing changed rhythm as he drifted in and out of sleep.

Eventually, Lance fell asleep, too, tucked at Keith’s side.

_Who needed beds, anyways.._


End file.
